The Torrez Siblings
by soldierlyz
Summary: Summary too long. Whole thing's inside. Jasper meets and fall head over heels with Cece Torezz.


Jasper Martin's perfect life turns upside down when he is forced by her parent's to live with the Torrez's. He meets Steve, the big brother who has a bit overprotective with her sister, Cece, who's unlike any other girl Jasper has met. She's not girly but has a pink pillow which she actually adores! Read on as Jasper tries to breeze through his six months with them and finds himself falling for the airsoft gun wielding Cece while trying to send Steve the wrong message. Enjoy!

Cece's P.O.V.

I locked my pillow under me while my brother, Steve, stared at the screen as he made his character shoot down the targets.

"I wanna play too!" I whined, rolling around while hugging my pillow. "Then go play on your PS2 or something." He rolled his eyes at me. "But I want to play Ghost Recon 2!" I grumbled, flailing my arms and legs out in frustration. "Well, I got it first, squirt." He smirked.

"Damn it!" I stood up and got out the room. The house was empty, as always. Our parents were businessmen abroad so I and my brother were pretty tight. I'm Chelsea Torrez by the way. I have straight blond hair that reached my shoulders, roundish blue eyes framed by long eyelashes, straight nose and slightly small but rosy mouth. My height is average and my body was petite.

I shifted my pillow under my arm and poured out some OJ. I don't know why but I love my pillow, maybe because my parents gave it to me when I was young; or maybe because I bawl my eyes out on it on shitty days; or maybe because it was just comfy.

I went upstairs again after I drank my juice and saw that Steve had just finished a mission. "Let me play too!" I demanded, hitting him with my pillow. "Stop that!" he gritted his teeth. Steve had raven black hair like my mom and her almond shaped green eyes. He was a year older and was quite tall for his age.

"Let me play!" I hit him repeatedly. Suddenly, he hit the start button and tackled me to the floor. "S-Steve! Hahahaha! Stop it! No more!" I tapped the floor in surrender as he tickled me. He grinned at me and snatched my pillow away.

"Give that back right now, Steve." I scowled. Instead, he ran out of the room and that started our mad chase around the house. We were running like that for about 15 minutes when the doorbell rang.

Jasper's P.O.V.

Shit. Parents were supposed to give you love and happiness right? So why in the f*cking world are they making me transfer in the middle of the school year? Just because they won a 6 month cruise trip doesn't mean they can dump me into someone else's house. I mean, what is that about?

So here I am at their friends' house, who I never heard about, 300 miles away from my friends and girlfriends. I must admit their house was enormous though.

"Get back here!" a high pitched voice shouted before I could press the doorbell. "Come and get it!" a male voice laughed. Woah woah woah. What's going on in there?

Sighing, I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to let me in. the door opened, revealing a panting black haired guy. Was he making out with someone? And why in the fudge sundae was he holding a pink hotdog pillow?

"You're the one moving in?" he asked, scanning me from head to toe. "Yup." I popped the p, and before I could continue, a voice giggled: "Got ya!"

Someone pulled the pillow away from the guy's hand, making him turn. "Who's she?" I asked, scanning the blond chick, who was holding the pillow with a triumphant grin. "She's off limits." He replied, making the girl hit him. "Stop that." She scowled then flashed me a smile "I'm Chelsea. Call me Cece. This is my idiot brother, Steve."

"Oh" I looked at her up and down "I'm Jasper." Sister huh? Maybe living here won't be that bad. "Get that look out of your face, dude." Steve growled "She's off limits." "Unless she invites me on." I smirked.

"Stop it you two." Cece scowled, hugging her pillow "Or I'll take out my gun and shoot your asses off." I laughed at how adorable she looked then stopped when I noticed that no one else was laughing.

"I don't think she's kidding." Steve gave me a blank look and yawned "Get in." "It's not like she really has a gun." I frowned, dragging my 3 bag gages inside. "Airsoft only." She nodded "But it sure hurts like hell."

"Your sister has an airsoft gun?" I gaped at Steve in disbelief, making them laugh. "That never gets old." Steve chuckled. "Well, excuse me," I scowled "I didn't know that girls with pink pillows keep airsoft guns." "True." Steve grinned as Cece blushed and hid her pillow behind her "They're not that common."

"Boys." I heard Cece mutter. We got upstairs and they showed me my room. "Don't worry," Steve said "You won't get bored here. We have a game and a movie room. You can bring girls if you like but keep the noise down or go to the attic. It has a bed and its sound proof."

"You have a soundproof room for 'that'?" I laughed in disbelief "Cool." "Should we tell him?" Cece asked."I think he might find it disturbing." Steve smirked. "Tell me what?" I asked. Steve only shrugged and left. I looked back at Cece expectantly.

"Well…" Cece started to giggle "The truth is… The attic…" "Is?" I urged her to continue, getting impatient.

"It's our parents' room!"


End file.
